You are my reason
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: There was a heart drawn on the inner side of his wrist and inside the heart were two letters - JJ. Jill looked at him and Joseph smiled sheepishly at her, interwining his fingers with hers. Jill x Joseph, Oneshot. Kinda fluffy


**_Name: You are my reason_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Pairing: Jill Valentine x Joseph Frost_**

**_Disclaimer: I wanted to write something like this long time ago, and so here it goes... AU I guess...=)  
_**

**_A/N: Oh, and I do not own Jill or Joseph. If I did, Joseph wouldn't be ripped apart by the cerebruces in the first 10 seconds of the game :(_**

* * *

She felt herself waking up because of something warm and soft nibbling her delicate skin on the neck. Jill's lips widened in a huge smile - she guessed what it was, but she didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

Something soft and warm trailed up to her chin and then touched her lips. Jill suddenly opened her eyelids and met the gaze of the two crystal blue eyes of a certain someone with blond hair and a red bandana tied around his head.

- Morning, sunshine. - grinned her lover nad placed his lips upon hers once more, this time deeping the kiss. Jill closed her eyes, savouring the enjoyable sensation.

- Morning. - she mumbled when he pulled away, still grinning as if his birthday came today.

- Slept well? - he asked, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. Jill sighted in mock sadness, rolling her eyes.

- Not quite. - Jill grinned back. Joseph chuckled, his eyes shining with absolute happiness of a kid that eventually got his Christmas present. Jill kissed him on the mouth once again, her hands embracing his neck.

Jill's eyes cast down and she discovered, to her exitement, that Joseph was still naked, his upper body showing, and lower regions hidden under the wrinkled from the last night blankets. She smirked as her hands travelled down to his ribs, stroking his toned chest in the process. He wasn't buff but had grown some muscles with his active work, as well as herself too. Working for S.T.A.R.S. wasn't a walk in the park, by no means.

Joseph exhaled sharply and climbed on top of her, smiling seductevely.

- You do realize that if you fall on top of me I'll turn into a sandwich?.. - said Jill playfully, kissing his nose teasingly. Joseph purred somewhere in the back of his throat and leaned closer to her ear, biting the tender skin of her neck as if he was tasting an exotic fruit.

- A Jill sandwich... I don't mind eating that one. - He whispered and recieved a light puch in the ribs but then was rewarder with a kiss on his chin. He pouted and Jill laughed, kissing him fully on the lips. She just couldn't resist him - he looked so cute and naive, far more naive then he really was.

- What time is it? - asked Jill, stroking his chest and tracing his every muscle with her slender fingures.

Joseph briefly glanced at the clock on the nightstand, at least at the place where it was yesterday. Now it was absent and Joseph frowned, trying to remember where could he have thrown it.

Something glimpsed and Joseph looked on the floor to see his clock lying there, showing 2:00 PM.

- How did it get there? - asked Joseph rethorically as he placed it back on the nightstand, freeing himself from the blankets in the process. From the corner of his eye he saw that Jill had a hard time trying not to look at him. She was blushing heavily and Joseph smirked, turning to her, showing his nude body in it's whole glory. He lay down on the bed, resting his hands under his head. It was quite ridiculous that he had nothing on besides his bandana. Of course ot was his favorite lucky red bandana, but still - he looked ridiculous. The funniest thing was that when he woke up, it was the first thing that he put on. Joseph didn't think that pulling something else on was necessary, but his bandana was something very precious to him.

- Come on, Jill, don't be so shy! After last night... - he grinned, looking at her. Jill blushed even more, if it was technically possible, her cheeks glowing red and hot.

- You know I'm still not used to being around yourself naked... Besides, before you I never had any boyfriends. - she turned away from him, holding the blankets close to her nude form.

Joseph pulled Jill to himself, hugging her close to his warm body. Jill uneasily looked at him, but then it seemed as though she decided something for herself, and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. One of his strong hands embraced her waist tightly, another one tenderly stroking her back. Jill nuzzled her nose in his flesh, inhaling his scent that she liked so slight trace of his cologne and sweat, and his warmth and all this together made a wonderful mix that made her feel protected and safe from everything. Joseph was warm, always warm, almoxt like a living human heat radiator. Jill yawned, her lips accidentally contacting with his bare skin close to his stomach. Joseph shievered, embracing her even more tightly.

Suddenly something caught her attention. Jill raised her head and took his hand, looking closely at the back of his wrist.

There was a heart drawn there and two letters were present inside of it - J + J. Jill looked at him and Joseph smiled sheepishly at her, interwining his fingers with hers.

- What can I say?.. I love you too much Jill. - Joseph brought her full lips to his and kissed her deeply and lovingly, like he never kissed anybody before. He never loved somebody before so much.

When he pulled away he smiled, tracing her delicate features with his fingers and said thoughtfully:

- You know, I was thinking about doing a permanent tattoo with such pattern on my shoulder. - Jill looked at him with disbelief.

- Tell me you're messing with me. - she looked him in the eyes, wanting to see that he was only joking, but she saw something she didn't really like.

- I know it's painful, but I can bear any kind of pain. - he kissed her deeply, his tongue slowly caressing hers with love and tenderness. Jill moaned, her hand playing with the loose locks of his blond hair under his bandana. Their lips were smiling, their bodies close to each other, sharing warmth.

- But why?.. - whispered Jill breathlessly when they parted for breath.

- You are my reason. - he smiled, their noses touching.

Jill closed the gap between herself an Joseph and as their lips touched again, she thought that she couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**_Okay, so I like such fanfics with pairings that'll never exist. I like Joseph, and it really was a pity that he was eaten alive by the cerebruces in the very beginning of the RERemake. I think he and Jill would've looked so nice together! Although I still prefer Jill x Chris above all others :D_**


End file.
